love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Nishikino
|imagewidth = 250 |Occupation = School Idol Vice President of Idol Research Club µ's Composer |Japanese Name = 西木野真姫 |Romanized Name = Nishikino Maki |Three Sizes = B 78, W 56, H 83 |Favorite Food = Tomatoes |Disliked Food = |Charm Point = Her beauty and overflowing intelligenceLove Live! First Fan Book}} Nishikino Maki is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year at Otonokizaka High School. Maki was born on April 19. She has crimson hair and violet eyes. Her main color is red. She is part of BiBi, a sub-unit under µ's. Background Maki comes from a wealthy family of doctors and is somewhat pressured to become a doctor like her parents, which would lead her into giving up music. Because of her wealth, it is discovered in Season 1 Episode 10 that Maki's parents own a beach house. Therefore, μ's gladly insisted Maki to go ask her parents if they could use it, which they allow. In Season 2 Episode 2, it is revealed that her family also owns a vacation house at the mountains. Personality Maki has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs, as demonstrated by the group finding out that she still believes in Santa Claus. Maki is also quite stubborn. This was shown when she was invited to play at the beach, as she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. Maki was initially portrayed as a loner in the first few episodes, and spent her time alone in the music room. Her personality often clashes with Yazawa Nico, such as when she called Nico stubborn during Season 2 Episode 4. Rin, however, tells her "You're one to talk," implying that Maki is stubborn as well. Clubs and Hobbies Maki is skilled at playing the piano, and is the composer of µ's. She is also their vocal coach. Her other hobbies are photography and stargazing. Her special skill is achieving full marks on tests. She also became the Idol Research Club's vice president after the third years graduated. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *One of her famous lines is "Nanisore? Imi wakannai.", literally meaning "What's that? I don't understand you." *For some unstated reason, her summer uniform's cardigan is a shade of grey unlike yellow like the others. *In the anime, Nico is the only member of μ's Maki addresses using honorifics, specifically "Nico-chan." *The lowest score she has ever obtained for a test was 68, which led to an argument with her father and almost being forced to leave μ's. Her father only relented after the other members visited Maki's house to persuade him to let her continue her school idol activities. Umi, being an heiress to a family business as well, was instrumental in convincing him.Love Live! School idol diary ~Nishikino Maki~ Chapter 2: First Rebellious Phase **This conflict was not shown in the anime adaptation at all, with her father seemingly supportive of her activities by letting them use their holiday homes as well as sending her to the airport in the movie. Gallery Official Art= Nishikino Maki Character Profile.png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Official Translation).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 1).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 2).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 3).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 4).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 5).png Nishikino Maki Character Profile (Pose 6).png Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Character Intro Scan 2.jpg Maid_Nishikino_Maki.jpg Maki Natsuiro.jpg Maki BokuIma PV.jpg Maki Summer Uniform.jpg Nishikino Maki Banner.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Festival Bonus Tapestry.jpg Maki Music Start PV.jpg Maki Snow Halation PV.png Maki BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Maki Music Start OVA (Child ver).jpg Nico-Maki Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 2.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 1st Years.jpg Maki Eli Nico Swimsuits Illustration.jpg Maki Nico Eli Love Live BD Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Maki Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Nozomi Maki Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2010.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg BiBi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011 Textless.jpg Nico Eli Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2011.jpg Maki Nozomi Eri Aug 2011.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Maki Honoka Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2012 Textless.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2012.jpg Eli Maki Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2012 Textless.jpg Nico Kotori Maki Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2012.jpg Rin Hanayo Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo Newtype Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2013.jpg Secret Shortcuts 1 Dengeki G's Mag July 2013 (Maki Nico) Textless.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Mag July 2013.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Maki.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013 Honoka Maki Eli.jpg Secret Shortcuts 7 Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2014 (Maki Kotori).jpg Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Fes Dec 2013.jpg Maki Niko Rin Megami Mag Vol 155.jpg Maki Honoka Nico Musume Type Jun 2014.jpg Hanayo Maki Rin Dengeki G's Comic Vol 2 Cover.jpg Maki S2 BD2 Cover Textless.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2014.jpg Nico Maki Dengeki G Mag Dec 2014 Picnic Tea Time Girl.jpg Maki Nico Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.40 Cover.jpg Dream Sensation Maki.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 03 (NicoMaki).jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 3.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou Final (UmiMaki).jpg LLSID Maki.jpg LLSID Maki 2.jpeg LLSID Maki 3.jpeg LLSID Maki 4.jpeg LLSID Maki 5.jpeg LL S1BD3 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 3.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 8.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 7.jpg LLSID Ch16 Honoka Maki Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Dec 2015 Nozomi Maki Eri.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Dec 2015 Maki.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Maki.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Maki Kotori Nozomi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Mar 2016 Maki.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine May 2016 Honoka Maki Nozomi.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine May 2016 Maki.jpg Final Live Pamphlet 50.jpg SIDSE Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2016 Rin Maki 1.jpg SIDSE Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2016 Rin Maki 2.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 136 S1Ep1.png 137 S1Ep1.png 138 S1Ep1.png 140 S1Ep1.png 142 S1Ep1.png 146 S1Ep1.png 147 S1Ep1.png 149 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep2.png 168 S1Ep2.png 169 S1Ep2.png 172 S1Ep2.png 225 S1Ep2.png 228 S1Ep2.png 230 S1Ep2.png 234 S1Ep2.png 237 S1Ep2.png 238 S1Ep2.png 240 S1Ep2.png 241 S1Ep2.png 243 S1Ep2.png 244 S1Ep2.png 246 S1Ep2.png 247 S1Ep2.png 249 S1Ep2.png 250 S1Ep2.png 253 S1Ep2.png 256 S1Ep2.png 257 S1Ep2.png 258 S1Ep2.png 262 S1Ep2.png 265 S1Ep2.png 266 S1Ep2.png 269 S1Ep2.png 270 S1Ep2.png 295 S1Ep2.png 015 S1Ep3.png 016 S1Ep3.png 017 S1Ep3.png 018 S1Ep3.png 020 S1Ep3.png 023 S1Ep3.png 025 S1Ep3.png 026 S1Ep3.png 028 S1Ep3.png 030 S1Ep3.png 031 S1Ep3.png 032 S1Ep3.png 037 S1Ep3.png 282 S1Ep3.png 283 S1Ep3.png 308 S1Ep3.png 326 S1Ep3.png 099 S1Ep4.png 101 S1Ep4.png 105 S1Ep4.png 126 S1Ep4.png 127 S1Ep4.png 131 S1Ep4.png 132 S1Ep4.png 133 S1Ep4.png 137 S1Ep4.png 140 S1Ep4.png 143 S1Ep4.png 144 S1Ep4.png 147 S1Ep4.png 149 S1Ep4.png 151 S1Ep4.png 152 S1Ep4.png 156 S1Ep4.png 237 S1Ep4.png 240 S1Ep4.png 241 S1Ep4.png 242 S1Ep4.png 243 S1Ep4.png 247 S1Ep4.png 251 S1Ep4.png 254 S1Ep4.png 256 S1Ep4.png 258 S1Ep4.png 264 S1Ep4.png 268 S1Ep4.png 270 S1Ep4.png 271 S1Ep4.png 279 S1Ep4.png 282 S1Ep4.png 283 S1Ep4.png 286 S1Ep4.png 287 S1Ep4.png 295 S1Ep4.png 307 S1Ep4.png 312 S1Ep4.png 321 S1Ep4.png 323 S1Ep4.png 326 S1Ep4.png 327 S1Ep4.png 039 S1Ep5.png 051 S1Ep5.png 053 S1Ep5.png 056 S1Ep5.png 065 S1Ep5.png 085 S1Ep5.png 086 S1Ep5.png 112 S1Ep5.png 125 S1Ep5.png 227 S1Ep5.png 244 S1Ep5.png 307 S1Ep5.png 308 S1Ep5.png 319 S1Ep5.png 350 S1Ep5.png 092 S1Ep6.png 096 S1Ep6.png 097 S1Ep6.png 098 S1Ep6.png 104 S1Ep6.png 108 S1Ep6.png 111 S1Ep6.png 112 S1Ep6.png 113 S1Ep6.png 117 S1Ep6.png 127 S1Ep6.png 135 S1Ep6.png 137 S1Ep6.png 139 S1Ep6.png 169 S1Ep6.png 195 S1Ep6.png 241 S1Ep6.png 254 S1Ep6.png 261 S1Ep6.png 267 S1Ep6.png 274 S1Ep6.png 297 S1Ep6.png 298 S1Ep6.png 315 S1Ep6.png 320 S1Ep6.png 340 S1Ep6.png 008 S1Ep7.png 024 S1Ep7.png 033 S1Ep7.png 034 S1Ep7.png 035 S1Ep7.png 036 S1Ep7.png 038 S1Ep7.png 039 S1Ep7.png 040 S1Ep7.png 043 S1Ep7.png 045 S1Ep7.png 059 S1Ep7.png 062 S1Ep7.png 063 S1Ep7.png 066 S1Ep7.png 078 S1Ep7.png 079 S1Ep7.png 080 S1Ep7.png 102 S1Ep7.png 112 S1Ep7.png 114 S1Ep7.png 120 S1Ep7.png 259 S1Ep7.png 065 S1Ep8.png 073 S1Ep8.png 081 S1Ep8.png 146 S1Ep8.png 170 S1Ep8.png 241 S1Ep8.png 287 S1Ep8.png 296 S1Ep8.png 304 S1Ep8.png 326 S1Ep8.png 022 S1Ep9.png 029 S1Ep9.png 044 S1Ep9.png 123 S1Ep9.png 179 S1Ep9.png 273 S1Ep9.png 017 S1Ep10.png 020 S1Ep10.png 024 S1Ep10.png 049 S1Ep10.png 051 S1Ep10.png 070 S1Ep10.png 099 S1Ep10.png 100 S1Ep10.png 126 S1Ep10.png 128 S1Ep10.png 136 S1Ep10.png 142 S1Ep10.png 146 S1Ep10.png 151 S1Ep10.png 153 S1Ep10.png 155 S1Ep10.png 156 S1Ep10.png 167 S1Ep10.png 180 S1Ep10.png 188 S1Ep10.png 200 S1Ep10.png 205 S1Ep10.png 212 S1Ep10.png 222 S1Ep10.png 226 S1Ep10.png 228 S1Ep10.png 235 S1Ep10.png 245 S1Ep10.png 263 S1Ep10.png 265 S1Ep10.png 268 S1Ep10.png 273 S1Ep10.png 275 S1Ep10.png 278 S1Ep10.png 280 S1Ep10.png 284 S1Ep10.png 285 S1Ep10.png 288 S1Ep10.png 291 S1Ep10.png 292 S1Ep10.png 294 S1Ep10.png 299 S1Ep10.png 301 S1Ep10.png 303 S1Ep10.png 052 S1Ep11.png 084 S1Ep11.png 147 S1Ep11.png 181 S1Ep11.png 270 S1Ep11.png 286 S1Ep11.png 290 S1Ep11.png 321 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00003.png Ep12 00009.png Ep12 00023.png Ep12 00034.png Ep12 00039.png Ep12 00079.png Ep12 00107.png Ep12 00121.png Ep12 00150.png Ep12 00156.png Ep12 00166.png Ep12 00171.png Ep13 00013.png Ep13 00019.png Ep13 00134.png Ep13 00146.png Ep13 00180.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00032.png S2Ep01_00093.png S2Ep01_00108.png S2Ep01_00127.png S2Ep01_00140.png S2Ep01_00145.png S2Ep01_00146.png S2Ep01_00158.png S2Ep01_00169.png S2Ep01_00225.png S2Ep01_00283.png S2Ep01_00301.png S2Ep01_00307.png S2Ep01_00311.png S2Ep01_00325.png S2Ep01_00341.png S2Ep01_00347.png 010 S2Ep2.png 025 S2Ep2.png 036 S2Ep2.png 054 S2Ep2.png 075 S2Ep2.png 080 S2Ep2.png 081 S2Ep2.png 143 S2Ep2.png 170 S2Ep2.png 218 S2Ep2.png 222 S2Ep2.png 234 S2Ep2.png 237 S2Ep2.png 238 S2Ep2.png 269 S2Ep2.png 276 S2Ep2.png 278 S2Ep2.png 293 S2Ep2.png 297 S2Ep2.png 309 S2Ep2.png 312 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00018.jpg S2Ep03_00040.jpg S2Ep03_00054.jpg S2Ep03_00059.jpg S2Ep03_00061.jpg S2Ep03_00067.jpg S2Ep03_00070.jpg S2Ep03_00105.jpg S2Ep03_00181.jpg S2Ep03_00182.jpg S2Ep03_00226.jpg S2Ep03_00287.jpg S2Ep03_00312.jpg S2Ep03_00315.jpg S2Ep03_00330.jpg S2Ep03_00333.jpg S2Ep03_00334.jpg S2Ep03_00359.jpg S2Ep04_00089.png S2Ep04_00146.png S2Ep04_00158.png S2Ep04_00162.png S2Ep04_00192.png S2Ep05_00012.png S2Ep05_00015.png S2Ep05_00025.png S2Ep05_00082.png S2Ep05_00088.png S2Ep05_00119.png S2Ep05_00131.png S2Ep05_00133.png S2Ep05_00134.png S2Ep05_00148.png S2Ep05_00155.png S2Ep05_00175.png S2Ep05_00247.png S2Ep05_00274.png S2Ep05_00302.png S2Ep05_00322.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00388.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00037.png S2Ep06_00095.png S2Ep06_00096.png S2Ep06_00097.png S2Ep06_00118.png S2Ep06_00157.png S2Ep06_00160.png S2Ep06_00161.png S2Ep06_00190.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00293.png S2Ep06_00346.png S2Ep06_00355.png S2Ep06_00363.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_6.png S2Ep07_00061.png S2Ep07_00070.png S2Ep07_00135.png S2Ep07_00214.png S2Ep07_00346.png 14_S2Ep08.png 51_S2Ep08.png 62_S2Ep08.png 63_S2Ep08.png 64_S2Ep08.png 69_S2Ep08.png 89_S2Ep08.png 93_S2Ep08.png 99_S2Ep08.png 108_S2Ep08.png 135_S2Ep08.png 161_S2Ep08.png 177_S2Ep08.png 184_S2Ep08.png 189_S2Ep08.png 194_S2Ep08.png 207_S2Ep08.png 209_S2Ep08.png 218_S2Ep08.png 227_S2Ep08.png 268_S2Ep08.png 296_S2Ep08.png 300_S2Ep08.png 307_S2Ep08.png 331_S2Ep08.png 339_S2Ep08.png 45_S2Ep09.png 47_S2Ep09.png 52_S2Ep09.png 107_S2Ep09.png 128_S2Ep09.png 294_S2Ep09.png 354_S2Ep09.png 370_S2Ep09.png 398_S2Ep09.png 25_S2Ep10.png 27_S2Ep10.png 55_S2Ep10.png 65_S2Ep10.png 77_S2Ep10.png 78_S2Ep10.png 79_S2Ep10.png 228_S2Ep10.png 270_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 24_S2Ep11.png 54_S2Ep11.png 71_S2Ep11.png 102_S2Ep11.png 103_S2Ep11.png 206_S2Ep11.png 222_S2Ep11.png 230_S2Ep11.png 262_S2Ep11.png 264_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 294_S2Ep11.png 295_S2Ep11.png 5_S2Ep12.png 32_S2Ep12.png 85_S2Ep12.png 112_S2Ep12.png 123_S2Ep12.png 140_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 198_S2Ep12.png 270_S2Ep12.png 344_S2Ep12.png 345_S2Ep12.png 358_S2Ep12.png 403_S2Ep12.png 423_S2Ep12.png 449_S2Ep12.png 453_S2Ep12.png 467_S2Ep12.png 478_S2Ep12.png 23_S2Ep13.png 40_S2Ep13.png 167_S2Ep13.png 173_S2Ep13.png 183_S2Ep13.png 198_S2Ep13.png 208_S2Ep13.png 214_S2Ep13.png 222_S2Ep13.png 225_S2Ep13.png 227_S2Ep13.png 230_S2Ep13.png 231_S2Ep13.png 244_S2Ep13.png 252_S2Ep13.png 255_S2Ep13.png 292_S2Ep13.png 299_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 364_S2Ep13.png 402_S2Ep13.png 420_S2Ep13.png 430_S2Ep13.png 438_S2Ep13.png 444_S2Ep13.png 446_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0047 Movie.png 0048 Movie.png 0081 Movie.png 0082 Movie.png 0084 Movie.png 0085 Movie.png 0086 Movie.png 0098 Movie.png 0107 Movie.png 0108 Movie.png 0121 Movie.png 0143 Movie.png 0144 Movie.png 0146 Movie.png 0170 Movie.png 0172 Movie.png 0180 Movie.png 0192 Movie.png 0215 Movie.png 0224 Movie.png 0237 Movie.png 0240 Movie.png 0269 Movie.png 0271 Movie.png 0272 Movie.png 0276 Movie.png 0281 Movie.png 0282 Movie.png 0287 Movie.png 0288 Movie.png 0290 Movie.png 0294 Movie.png 0296 Movie.png 0300 Movie.png 0304 Movie.png 0306 Movie.png 0311 Movie.png 0325 Movie.png 0326 Movie.png 0329 Movie.png 0330 Movie.png 0332 Movie.png 0411 Movie.png 0413 Movie.png 0420 Movie.png 0422 Movie.png 0432 Movie.png 0454 Movie.png 0472 Movie.png 0490 Movie.png 0508 Movie.png 0515 Movie.png 0516 Movie.png 0517 Movie.png 0518 Movie.png 0519 Movie.png 0520 Movie.png 0563 Movie.png 0566 Movie.png 0567 Movie.png 0570 Movie.png 0626 Movie.png 0632 Movie.png 0646 Movie.png 0659 Movie.png 0668 Movie.png 0671 Movie.png 0672 Movie.png 0692 Movie.png 0706 Movie.png 0707 Movie.png 0709 Movie.png 0710 Movie.png 0712 Movie.png 0784 Movie.png 0787 Movie.png 0873 Movie.png 0877 Movie.png 0881 Movie.png 0920 Movie.png 0922 Movie.png 0926 Movie.png 0991 Movie.png 1010 Movie.png 1012 Movie.png 1029 Movie.png 1036 Movie.png 1055 Movie.png 1071 Movie.png 1095 Movie.png 1097 Movie.png 1098 Movie.png 1099 Movie.png 1111 Movie.png 1113 Movie.png 1117 Movie.png 1151 Movie.png 1167 Movie.png 1170 Movie.png 1173 Movie.png 1181 Movie.png 1183 Movie.png 1198 Movie.png 1199 Movie.png 1208 Movie.png 1209 Movie.png 1215 Movie.png 1228 Movie.png 1250 Movie.png 1266 Movie.png 1284 Movie.png 1301 Movie.png 1311 Movie.png 1312 Movie.png 1321 Movie.png 1339 Movie.png 1355 Movie.png 1383 Movie.png 1384 Movie.png 1385 Movie.png 1421 Movie.png 1422 Movie.png 1428 Movie.png 1429 Movie.png 1430 Movie.png References es:Nishikino Maki ja:西木野真姫 zh:西木野真姬 Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate